


Gimme more

by Leviathan25, RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Author, Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School mentioned, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan25/pseuds/Leviathan25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: You got my display of affection.Feels like no one else in the room but you.We can get down like there's no one around. We keep on rockin', we keep on rockin'.Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'. They keep watchin', keep watchin'.Feels like the crowd is sayin':Gimme more.Having a crush on your best friend is just so stereotypical but Frank can't really help himself when he has to see Gerard strip at his own club every night. Not when he works for him as well. He isn't planning on actually ever acting on his emotions but for how long can he take more and more of what Gerard is giving him and how much is he willing to give in exchange before everything gets out of hand?





	1. Chapter 1

It was already late evening when Frank arrived at the strip club he worked at with his friends. He was the co-owner, mainly managing financial stuff but also all kinds of other things. The real boss was Gerard though, his best friend which he had known since elementary school. Frank had been sticking to the man's side ever since they met and thankfully Gerard was as attached to the small male as he was to him. 

Back then he would have never imagined he would be working at a strip club or that Gerard would be working as a stripper and dancer and own the whole business. The man was not only talented at moving his body in pretty ways and discarding clothes though, he was also a surprisingly good businessman. While he spent most of his time being on stage or in the VIP area Frank was helping out wherever needed, even though he preferred staying close to the private rooms to keep an eye on Gerard when he was giving dances behind closed doors. 

Not that this was the short male's only job. During the day he worked as an author so he naturally never really slept that much and even though his other friends usually only worked during the night he was the most organized of them and also normally always the first one at the club since he took both of his jobs very seriously. 

Frank sighed, rubbing his tired eyes before unlocking the club's door. He stepped inside and immediately started to clean up some of the mess that had been left around after last night, even though he was begging the others to just stay an hour longer to do it every single day. All of them had the time to sleep throughout the whole day while he couldn't do that because of his second job. As usual most people were really selfish though and those who weren't either worked enough as it was or figured that if others wouldn't do it they didn't have to do it either. Since Frank didn't want Gerard to be unhappy with the state of the club he bit the bullet instead and arrived at the club as early as possible to make it look presentable. 

The young male was so concentrated on his task that he didn't even hear someone approaching him from behind and stiffened when he felt two arms sneaking around his waist. When he recognized the familiar apple and something typical Gerard-scent he relaxed immediately though and let the taller man rest his head on his right shoulder. He listened to Gerard's raspy voice which always made him smile and leaned against him, stopping his cleaning session for the moment: "Morning, big boy.” 

It was already half past nine in the afternoon but Gerard's sleeping schedule was fucked up enough for him to call this time his morning. His day finished the moment his body touched his bed after all since he was always completely tired after running and dancing all night.

"Evening, Gee. How have you slept? Are you feeling alright? Do you need something?", Frank knew he behaved like a mother but Gerard always did stupid stuff just like his little brother Mikey. Even though he was the youngest of their group he had always felt the need to protect the others. Not only at the club but also at school when jocks had decided to try and bully them, Frank had always done his best to get them out of trouble, making himself the victim of their attacks. Gerard and Mikey didn't know half the stuff those men had done to him in high school. He had made sure to hide this secret really well, even if he had had to use his occasional clumsiness as an excuse for his bruises.

Gerard kissed his cheek and giggled lightly before answering cheerfully: "I slept wonderfully! I took a shower, had my coffee with scrambled eggs, toast, mushrooms and tomatoes. What about you, darling? I suppose you didn't sleep enough, right?" 

The older man was used to Frank's worries and knew what the short male wanted to know to be sure that he was doing fine and Gerard certainly wouldn't withhold the information his best friend longed for, making sure he was satisfied. Frank wasn't the only one who was caring for his friends though and Gerard always made sure to ask him about his well-being, too, even if he rarely got a reassuring answer and of course that pattern wouldn't change abruptly. 

As expected Frank only sighed loudly to show his discomfort and shrugged a bit, making the other male shift his head due to the movement. He slipped into manager mode without really thinking about it, starting to ramble and speaking more to himself than to Gerard, even though he still answered the man's questions: "I'm doing alright. I slept four hours which should be enough. Anyway, I need to clean this place before the show starts. Mikey is gonna be late again just like Bob, I guess. Ray told me a few days ago he'd come by later than usual so I'm going to work the bar tonight until he arrives." 

Huffing a little, Gerard let go of his best friend despite not really wanting to since he craved attention and closeness, especially when he hadn't been awake for a long time. Even if he worked a lot already he knew that the short male in front of him worked even more, maybe not on a physical level but his brain was nearly constantly occupied with either his writing or something connected to the strip club. The stripper really wanted to help taking some of the pressure away because of these reasons, even if he could only do it in short amounts which made him offer his help instead of demanding more hugs: "God! You're too good for us, Frankie. Give me that broom so I can clean. We should totally hire someone to do the cleaning in the future though, don't you think? Can we afford that?"

The short male gave him the broom without even looking at his own movements and sorrowfully shook his head. He didn't particularly like cleaning and he hated disappointing Gerard even more but with their recent purchases things weren't easy and Frank hadn't managed to find some spare time to really deal with their finances in a while but was mentally making a note to stay up a bit longer during the next days to do just that. For now he needed to be honest with his friend though so he spoke up with a tiny voice, unable to look at Gerard: "Not right now, I'm afraid. We just bought the new sound system that Ray told us to buy, remember? I mean, I could chime in with my own money though if you want me to."

Frank knew it was a lost cause but still offered to donate some of his money to the strip club from time to time. Gerard always declined though unless they were really short of money and he was immensely desperate which had only happened once so far so Frank had expected Gerard's answer: "No way! I'm gonna find a way to get a bit more but your money is yours, okay? You worked hard for it and you're gonna keep it and not use it for this. You could use it for some holidays perhaps?" 

Both of them knew Frank would never leave Gerard's side for more than a few hours so they only grinned at each other for a few seconds before the older man started sweeping the floor clean while dancing to a tune only he could hear at the same time. Frank watched him in slight amusement but also gratefulness since Gerard hadn't scolded him for their financial problems and continued cleaning up some other stuff. 

He wasn't planning to accept his best friend's rules though and so the other man really didn't have to know about his habit of slipping in a bit of money into the cash register each month anyway. Mikey, who helped with the financial stuff, had promised not to spill his secret as long as he was getting Frank's books, which he was a huge fan of, for free. They both knew the club could always use more money but they were also aware of the fact that Gerard would throw a huge fit if he noticed what they were doing so they stayed quiet and carried on with their business behind the owner's back. What the eye does not see the heart cannot grieve over.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later they were finished and sat down at the bar together, drinking red bulls which Gerard had opened for them. Before the two men could get into a proper conversation the taller male's phone started to ring. Usually Gerard didn't care about Frank listening to his phone calls but when he saw the caller ID he simply looked disgusted for a few seconds before standing up and walking a couple of feet away where Frank wouldn't be able to hear him anymore. 

Of course these actions worried the smaller man since he basically knew nearly everything about was going on in Gerard's life and it troubled him when his friend so obviously hid things from him. He wasn't someone to just invade other people's privacy though so he waited for the other male to return which he did after five minutes. The younger instantly raised an eyebrow at him and spoke up anxiously: “Are we in trouble, Gerard? Do I need to kick someone's ass?”

Gerard smiled slightly, knowing fully well that his best friend wasn't joking and would at least try his best to rip everyone apart who hurt his friends and especially him. Frank looked relatively harmless most of the time due to his height but he could throw a good punch and kick hard if needed and he had proved that often enough in the past when someone had broken the strip club's rules and had refused to leave the place or even started a fight. Only Bob was still stronger than the small Iero but nobody wanted to see them fight ever, knowing that Frank could fight dirty and probably wouldn't give up easily either.

Nonetheless Gerard appreciated Frank's worry and even though he played it down by sighing in an exaggerated tone he answered his question: “No, we're fine. I guess I'm gonna get that extra money, which we need tonight.”

He took a bottle of vodka, pouring a bit inside his can of red bull before drinking the whole thing in one go. The stripper noticed his friend's gaze still lying on him, demanding more information, so he put his drink down, directing his gaze to the small man before providing the wanted knowledge: “My regulars are coming tonight and I'm gonna be in the VIP area most of the time. Take care of this place for me, please. They'll arrive soon and I want someone I trust to watch the club. That would obviously be you, Frankie.”

Frank put his own can down, going over to Gerard to fix his hair with gentle fingers while his expression softened. He still looked worried but at least glad to know what was going on. This didn't stop him from declaring his thoughts though and he did so while taking care of his best friend's appearance: “You shouldn't drink so much before you work and you shouldn't work so much in general, Gee. You know I don't like you to be in the VIP section when I'm not around, right? So why did you agree to do this? I don't want you to be there all alone. I think I'm going to ask one of the dancers to do the bar for me. I want to be near the monitors to keep an eye on these guys and be ready to interrupt any risky business at the first sight of it.”

The author's usual concern made Gerard smile. He was glad to have him but both of them needed to do their jobs and even though Gerard felt more secure with Frank around, it wasn't always possible to keep him close so he whispered just that: “Don't worry, baby. I know these guys, okay? I'm gonna be alright. You know that I like having you close, too, but nothing bad will happen and we need to do our jobs properly. I need you to watch the strip club and I only trust you with that. Bob can keep an eye on the monitors while I'm at the VIP area. He will come to my rescue if something does happen after all. Besides, I have my panic button here so you'll be the first to know if something goes wrong and I bet you'll even be in there before Bryar!”

The grinning male showed Frank the little device but the small man still felt uneasy about it. He couldn't do anything against Gerard's decisions though, even if he was worried so he opted for just hugging his friend tightly, hiding his face against his chest and mumbling: “If one of them even dares to touch you with his fingertip you press that damn button, you hear me? I don't care about how nice you want to be. I care about your safety!”

“Of course I will! Only my dear best friend can touch me.”, Gerard proclaimed immediately, having understood Frank's muffled voice without any problems. He wrapped his arms around his friend's small frame and caressed his hair in a soothing rhythm. The younger male didn't respond anything to Gerard's statement but still couldn't stop himself from thinking about how the stripper also cuddled with Mikey and Ray and would cuddle with Bob which he only didn't dare to do because Bob didn't give cuddles unless it was a surprise cuddle for Frank. 

Gerard knew Frank well enough to mostly guess correctly what he was thinking about and giggled lightly before adding something to his previous words which made Frank's small smile grow: “I know I also cuddle the others but I like cuddling with you more than with anybody else. So just accept it!”

They stayed in the embrace for a little while longer until the rest of the team arrived. Everyone knew how close the two men were to each other but Frank still felt weird about their public display of affection and preferred to be mostly professional at the job which Gerard tried to accept despite his craving for human contact.

Once nearly everyone had arrived and was ready to work, Gerard called all his dancers for a small meeting while Frank took care of the rest of the staff just like every night. Both of them had developed this little system since no one but Gerard could deal with the dancers and it would be too much for him to also take care of everything else all on his own. This way they were finished faster with their tasks and could open the club earlier every night.

Frank was determined to make sure that the night would be successful and quickly explained to Bob and Mikey that Ray would come in later and sent them to their usual places before moving on to the waiters, informing them about their break-times for the night and about their general schedule. 

The small man had tried to hold his worry back, not wanting to get too anxious about the fact that Gerard would be doing private dances that night without him being able to stay close, but of course Bob had noticed his inner struggle anyway and, after forcing Frank to open up about what was going on inside his head, promised him he would check the monitors every few minutes and immediately inform Frank as well if something bad happened. Bob's help reassured Frank and his nervousness decreased a bit as well but he couldn't completely stop feeling uneasy about all of it.

Frank would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Gerard. Especially if he was close and could've technically helped. He was also aware that he couldn't always be right beside his best friend though and that especially at work things were quite difficult. He could only do his best at his other tasks and hope that Gerard would be safe throughout the night.

The night got more and more busy as the customers arrived and while Frank was kept on his feet, serving orders in between shows, working at the bar and telling everyone what to do, he spotted Gerard at the doors of the club, greeting four old men who were dressed in fancy suits and polished leather shoes. Their whole appearance was hinting at the fact that they were businessmen, which made Frank realize pretty quickly that Gerard would be trying his best to get them to leave huge tips. He could already see his friend moving his hips more than was strictly necessary. The younger male didn't like it at all but they really could use the money the rich men would be leaving at the club and he wasn't planning on stopping his best friend during the middle of his job anyway.

Frank averted his gaze once they had vanished into the VIP section, which he couldn't see from his current position, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He ignored the slight jealousy that always hit him whenever he saw Gerard with someone else and tried to concentrate on his uneasiness instead. He hadn't liked the way these rich guys had eyed Gerard at all but he simply wasn't in any position to tell them off about it or decide for his friend who his clients should be and which offers he should reject. Even if he would ever let Gerard know how much he wanted to be the only one to look at him that way he doubted that he would care. Not that he was planning on doing it anyway. This was Gerard's job and he wouldn't give it up for someone like Frank, no matter how much they liked each other. There were just some things you couldn't simply change, so he sucked up his self pity, reasoning with himself that his crush would vanish someday, and continued to work.

By the end of the night at around 4am Frank and Bob led the last guests outside and called cabs for those who had consumed too much alcohol and couldn't get more at the club due to the law forbidding them to sell alcohol after four in the morning. In the meantime all dancers and waiters went to the till to exchange their stripper money, which the costumers had bought as usual to tip them, so that Mikey could exchange the fake currency for real money afterwards. 

When that had been done Gerard immediately went over to Frank, who was cleaning the bar. He sat down on one of the chairs in exhaustion and looked at his smaller friend with big eyes: “Baby, give me some vodka and cranberry, please.”

He was aware that the young man didn't like his drinking habits but he simply always craved a drink after a tiring work day. So even if Frank did look a bit disappointed, grimacing a little and staring at Gerard for a couple of seconds, he tried his best to make puppy eyes until his best friend gave up with a sigh, starting to prepare his drink and sliding it over to Gerard with a sulky expression. 

Frank didn't get why Gerard always asked him instead of Ray, who was standing a few meters away from them and had turned up at work 3 hours ago, especially since Gerard was familiar with his opinion. Before he could call him out on it, Gerard called one of the dancers who was about to leave over. Frank closed his mouth immediately and started to look over some dates and plans for the next few nights, changing some things in the process.

The young woman, named Kelly, came over with a curious expression and Frank eyed her out of the corner of his eyes, noticing how pretty she was despite how tired she looked from dancing all night. She stopped beside Gerard and asked: “Is something wrong, Gerard?”

The young club owner shook his head and smiled in sympathy. He was the only one who knew that the reason Kelly worked at his place was her four year old son, who suffered from an illness. The treatment cost a lot and she hadn't been able to pay for it with only her daytime job so she had applied at the club, even when they hadn't been looking for new employees, in the hope that the owner would give her a job. She hadn't even cared if she would have to clean or dance or be a waiter as long as she could get the job. Gerard hadn't hesitated a second when he had heard her story, making her one of his dancers and giving her free lessons immediately. He always asked about the little kid when he got the chance so he did the same that night as well: “Everything is alright. How's your son?”

She smiled when she heard the question and looked down a bit: “He's doing really good right now. Thank you so much for everything again, Gerard.”

Even though she had given a normal answer she eyed Frank uncertainly, not knowing if she could trust him with the background information. She hadn't been working at the club for that long, yet and had only ever really seen Frank talking to Gerard, Mikey, Bob and Ray and being pretty distant around others. She had noticed that he and Gerard were very close but that didn't mean he was a trustworthy person. 

Gerard simply grinned a little when he caught her glance and reassuringly took her hand in his, nodding a bit to convey to Kelly that Frank wouldn't tell anyone about her problems if he knew and she gave a short nod to show that she understood and believed her boss. He quickly placed the money he had earned at the VIP section in her hands with his smile not leaving his face, keeping his eyes on her: “I'm glad that he's doing better. Look, I got you covered, okay? Buy him something nice for me.”

Kelly wasn't used to anyone caring about her and her family this much so she blushed a little and stammered: “I really can't take this, Gerard. Really, you're already helping me more than enough and more than most people I know would do. I can't let you give me even more.”

Frank, who had been silent during the conversation finally piped up then, before Gerard could respond: “I've got no idea what this is about but whatever it is, just take the money, Kelly. Gee won't take it back anyway and if he wants you to have it then you definitely deserve it.”

His words made the young woman smile and she thanked Gerard around 100 times again before she disappeared into the early morning, leaving the two men alone at the bar. Frank didn't even ask any questions about what he had heard and seen since he trusted Gerard and wouldn't demand to receive information about someone else without that person trusting him enough to let him know themselves. He was too tired to ask anyway but that didn't stop him from continuing to write down several things on some documents since he wanted to get more work done before he absolutely had to go home to either rest for a few hours or continue working on his book.

Gerard finished his drink quickly and, as if he had been reading his friend's mind, asked: “You have to work in the morning, right, babe? Why am I even asking? You always have work to do because of the whole book and deadline business. It really sucks, Frankie. I need a cuddle buddy so bad tonight! Can I pretty please spend the night at your place? I swear I won't bother you, I simply don't want to be alone tonight. I'll probably pass out immediately but still. Please?”

Frank put down the stuff he had been holding, looking at Gerard for a few seconds without saying anything. He was worried as usual whenever Gerard claimed he needed to be around someone and could never shake the feeling that his best friend was in trouble or had some problem that he was struggling with. Gerard must have seen his troubled expression because he laughed quietly and shook his head, playing with his own hair a little while averting his gaze in slight embarrassment: “Everything is alright, Frankie. I really only crave for some attention tonight since I'm feeling needy and, as you already know, haven't dated anyone in years. I just feel so lonely all by myself!”

Frank looked down at his papers again so he wouldn't have to see Gerard's reaction and could hide the jealousy bubbling up in his stomach better. It would be so easy to ask Gerard out right during that moment but Frank was convinced that something between them simply wouldn't happen. He didn't think Gerard would do anything but laugh at him if he suggested them being more than best friends so he said the only thing he could think of: “Yes, you can come home with me. I told you already that you can date someone if you want to though, right? It won't ruin the business or something like that. You know that.”

Gerard's smile looked pained and he chuckled dryly. “Sure, of course our world is filled with people who desperately want to date a hot strip dancer and won't see it as a problem that said stripper is going to get intimate with other people or at least undress themselves for strangers. I don't think that will happen, Frankie.”

Before the younger male could respond Gerard hopped down from his seat and took the papers Frank had been holding right out of his hands, placing them somewhere where they would be safe, and taking his hand to force him to walk by his side. “You work way too hard, honey. Let's just go home and let Mikey take care of the rest. He can sleep throughout the whole day if he wants so he can do this for us for once, don't you think?”

Frank stumbled after him and stared at him doubtfully but let himself be tugged away despite his protests: “But what if Mikey messes something up? It'll be so annoying and unnecessary to fix that afterwards! Gerard, I, ugh, you're unbelievable!”

Gerard only chuckled happily and since Frank thankfully didn't live that far away from the strip club they were able to wander through the early morning together in silence, not needing a car to get to their destination. Frank enjoyed their peaceful walk even if he wouldn't admit it and if Gerard still holding his hand had anything to do with that he couldn't really be blamed for pretending at least for a few minutes that they were more than just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't manage to finish this chapter last week since university and social life kept me busy. It was pretty long as well but I think I still finished it relatively fast.  
> I don't have to say much besides that I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I'll do my best with the next one as well! I don't know if I can already upload it next week but it should be uploaded the week after that at least.   
> Thank you so much for reading and comment if you want to. I always love reading about what you think of our work and will try to respond to everything as well!  
> xoxo Chelly


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived Gerard took one of the pajamas which he had left at Frank's apartment into the bathroom to get dressed. He even had a toothbrush and some other personal items at his best friend's place since he spent the same amount of time he spent at home at the younger man's place anyway. It had always been this way and when Frank had moved out from his mom's place he had taken Gerard's things with him immediately.

Coming back into Frank's bedroom with a smile, he got into bed and sighed happily. “This is like my second home. I love being here so freaking much!” 

The smile on his face vanished though as soon as he saw Frank who was sitting at a small desk with his laptop in front of him, nodding absently while typing, already back in his work mode. 

Gerard didn't know that his small friend always got nervous when they slept in the same bed, causing him to avoid getting into bed early. It was even worse for Frank that time since they had talked about being single and possible dating scenarios. Usually the stripper was tired enough to just fall asleep but that day he simply wasn't. 

Gerard was pouting, his friend's actions seemed completely ridiculous to him, so he opened his arms and made grabby hands at Frank as soon as he had gotten his attention by calling out, “Baby? For real? It's 5am for God's sake! Can't you just come here for a couple of hours? Just to cuddle a bit and then after a decent amount of sleep you can continue working well refreshed! Pretty please!” 

Frank looked at him over his shoulder while biting his lips and mumbled, “I suppose...”

He sighed and turned the laptop off again before taking his PJs from a chair at the window where they had been resting throughout the day. The small male was about to leave the room to change in his bathroom when he was stopped by Gerard's eager voice, “C'mon, Frankie! Let me see that perfect body of yours, please! You know how much I love looking at your tattoos. They nearly keep me awake at night.”

He winked at his best friend which caused the younger to freeze at his spot and blush. Glancing at Gerard out of the corner of his eyes, while mostly looking down at his own feet, he started to undress skittishly. “You really are desperate today, aren't you? You're only gonna get this today though, understood?”

Frank had never really thought much of his own body. He was just a short dude who had tried to make his body look more attractive by decorating it with ink. In comparison to him Gerard was a walking sex God and he felt self-conscious in front of his best friend because of it. Gerard had no idea what was going on in his friend's mind, simply appreciating the sight while biting his lower lip slowly. He was practically eating Frank up with his eyes and murmured more to himself than to the younger man, “So, so goddamn perfect. Gorgeous.” 

His friend's words caused the younger to blush even more and as soon as he was only in boxers he grabbed his pajama pants, unable to deal with being half naked in front of Gerard anymore. Even though the stripper made an unhappy noise Frank quickly interrupted him, “Stop saying things like that, Gee. Please don't.”

“Why shouldn't I? You're gorgeous and sexy, a piece of art from head to toe and I'm just a guy acknowledging another guy's beauty. That's it. I don't see a reason to stop,” Gerard simply answered with a smug grin.

The small male finished changing into his pajamas quickly and sighed cheerlessly, still not sparing Gerard a glance while he tried to will the blush away which was still decorating his cheeks. To him his best friend's words were nothing but an exaggeration so he voiced his doubts to him with a sad smile, “Well, you must be the only one thinking this way then. Now scoot over so I can lie down, too.”

The older male moved to the side, creating some space for Frank. “Seriously Frank! You need to pay more attention, baby. I like it when you work at the bar. People start lining up to buy a drink just because they want to get closer to you and maybe get your attention as well while being at it. Just because you don't see your own prettiness, it doesn't mean it doesn't exist! Now come here, big boy. I really wanna cuddle you.”

Frank obeyed, choosing not to respond anything to Gerard's remarks. He was immediately embraced by the taller man, arms and legs entwining around his small body so he couldn't move anymore. He sighed once Gerard had wished him a good night, kissed his cheek and passed out from exhaustion. He was already suffering from the closeness but still cuddled against his friend as well, hiding his flushed cheeks against the other man's chest while using the moment to breath in the others scent which was a mixture of sweat, his own deodorant and something like apple, as well as alcohol. Just simply typical for Gerard.

It took him a while to fall asleep but eventually he did. He woke up at 11am again, still caught in Gerard's embrace, unable to move.   
Lifting his face a little, he found it right in front of Gerard's and groaned in annoyance. The proximity they were in wasn't easy to deal with. His feelings always hunted him and ignoring them was a tough task, that he couldn't keep up for too long. He tried to run away from his feelings whenever it was possible. 

The sleepy stripper was like a monkey though, not letting go, sleeping like a baby instead. He even had a satisfied smile on his thin pretty lips. Frank really shouldn't be thinking about his best friend's lips if he wanted to stay sane. The young author needed to get away quickly to stop his thought process in its tracks, but couldn't move his limbs in the strong embrace. His only solution was to wake Gerard up and even though he would like to grant the man more sleep he started to fidget in his arms, hoping that would be enough. 

Still sleeping, Gerard moved one of his hands down Frank's small body. The author got even more fidgety and blushed, staring at Gerard while the older man's hand roamed over him. The hand finally stopped once it had reached its destination under Frank's shirt. The stripper opened his eyes slowly as well but still wasn't really awake, which didn't surprise his best friend, who had stopped moving as well, that much. It was obvious that Gerard hadn't realized that he was touching Frank and while the young man liked the way it felt he couldn't shake the bitter feeling that Gerard's only reason to do this must be his desire for contact.

Gerard's other hand was on Frank's hip. He squeezed gently and yawned, getting comfortable without taking his hands off of his friend. “Hey.” 

“M-morning. You... having fun there?” 

“Huh,” Gerard offered in his confusion but then realized where his hand was. “Oh... I do actually,” he announced with a bright grin, slowly placing his hand over Frank's ass. He caressed it carefully while his eyes narrowed a little and his grin resembled a smirk. 

“So soft,” he giggled quietly as if not to frighten his best friend.

This didn't work out so well, seeing that Frank stilled, eyes widening while he gulped visibly. He did like how Gerard was touching him and if he was honest with himself he didn't want him to stop either but he couldn't let Gerard do things best friends definitely shouldn't be doing. No matter how unusual they were already behaving around each other. It was too much of a risk and he really didn't know for how much longer he could keep his composure. “D-don't. Gerard... stop that, please.”

“You're boring,” the older man sighed, pouting like a child.

“I'm not boring! You're just horny and desperate!” 

Gerard didn't even consider stopping his caresses so Frank sighed with a suffering expression. “You're like a horny teenager! And yeah, I have seen you when you were one. Now that I say it, I actually don't even want to think about that time. God... please don't ever get drunk and high again like that night on my 16th birthday. I don't think I ever told you what happened, did I?”

The young male was squirming a little while he thought about that night, hiding his face against Gerard's neck. The stripper squeezed Frank's ass with a short laugh. “I'm not horny! I may be desperate but it's not like I'm gonna jump you or anything like that, alright? I'm just... appreciating,” he exclaimed with a smirk before looking at his friend curiously. “Okay, tell me what I did that night because no matter how hard I try, I can't remember it for the life of me. Huge blackout.”

Shaking his head a bit, the small man smiled fondly. He lifted his head from Gerard's neck but still couldn't look into his eyes while he started to speak, “Alright, here we go. It's pretty obvious that you can't remember. I like to think that you would've talked to me about it if you had recalled what happened. Anyway, do you remember how you slept at my place that day after everyone else went home,” he waited for his best friend to nod in acknowledgment before he continued, “You told me you would just go to the bathroom to change into your pajamas. And I was like 'yeah, sure' but you... remember how my mom was out that day since she wanted me to be able to celebrate my birthday without her fussing around and being embarrassing? It was good that she wasn't home. Anyway, you went into the bathroom and... well, I finished changing in my room in the meantime and I was just lying on my bed and waiting. I think we wanted to watch a movie. Star Wars... I think? That doesn't even matter though... you came back into the room but you were... well, you were completely fucking naked. And then you fricking jumped onto my bed like that and demanded a hug and, holy shit, Gee! No! Hugs and boxershorts are fine! Awesome even! But no naked hugs, dude. I literally knocked you out with my lamp that night and dressed you in pants. That part was awkward. Either way, I put you back into bed as well and afterwards you obviously couldn't remember a thing. I'm still not sure if it is because you drank too much that night or because I knocked it out of your head with that lamp. So, that's the story of how I saw you naked when I was just 16. Man, that was the weirdest experience ever, let me tell you!” 

The older man's hand which had been on his friend's ass went to his waist immediately when he heard what had happened and with the other he took Frank's chin, making the smaller male look up at him. He was shocked about what he had done and scared that Frank might still be angry at him, or even worse, didn't feel safe in his company. Logically thinking that couldn't be right since Frank was still always around his best friend but Gerard really wasn't thinking clearly at that moment due to the panic he was feeling. “Baby, I'm so sorry. I... I don't remember any of that. Shit!”

“It's alright. You were drunk and high so, you didn't do it on purpose. I know that. Don't worry,” Frank said with a convincing and reassuring smile. He needed to stay calm, sensing Gerard's discomfort and dread. 

“But still, Frankie! You should've told me back then... dammit! Now it finally makes sense, the way you were avoiding me the week after your birthday. How weird you were behaving all of a sudden. I'm really, really sorry, Frank. I just had this huge crush on you and I guess I was just horny and completely out of my mind and just wanted you and-” 

Frank interrupted the older man with a gasp, his eyes widening at the new information, and immediately stopped Gerard's flow of words by one of his own, “Wait, wait, wait! Hold on right there! You? Had a crush? On me? What? How even? You must have been out of your mind the whole time then! Nobody ever looked at me twice. Nobody ever wanted to date me and you of all people, you, Gerard Arthur Way, one of the hottest dudes at school, wanted me, the small weirdo with a bad haircut and the immune system of a potato? You never told me! Why didn't you tell me? What did you think I was gonna do if I had known?”

“You would've probably kicked my ass if you had known. Besides, I may have been hot but I was also the slut of the school. What kind of boyfriend would I have been back then... you deserved better. It doesn't matter anymore though. I even still remember how you slapped me when I started dancing at the club. How you refused to talk to me for a week. I'm just a slut, Frankie. You were always just too good for me.” 

Frank narrowed his eyes at Gerard. “Shut up, you big baby! First of all, you're not a slut. You're an idiot, that's what you are! Second of all, I can't be that good. Nobody ever asked me out. I only had a few one-night-stands but never a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I can't be that desirable and the fact that you liked me is a miracle to me! Third of all, I slapped you back then because I had been worried about you! You always manage to get yourself in trouble and I need to keep an eye on you and protect you. I was just so shocked back then and hoped that by ignoring you you would think about your decision again and quit. When I realized you wouldn't do that I simply started working at the club, too. You stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!” 

He proceeded to hit his best friend's chest lightly a few times after his little speech, looking more adorable than anything else to Gerard though, despite the anger the author was feeling. His bed-hair combined with his big hazel eyes and small posture didn't help with making him look anything else but cute. 

Gerard was still holding Frank close in his arms and hugged him tightly once he had stopped hitting his chest. He really didn't want to let go anymore. Being so close to Frank always felt right and he appreciated every moment that he could get with him. 

“You are so adorable! All those idiots who didn't ask you out simply never saw what a cute little pie you were and still are. I mean, look at you! You're cute, adorable and also fucking hot and sexy and super kind and caring! Don't argue with me! It's true, you're perfect!” proclaimed the older male.

Frank wanted to argue but held himself back for once. Hearing all these compliments felt nice and he knew that Gerard meant it, even though he couldn't understand how his best friend could see him that way. He patted his back lightly and whispered, “Yeah, okay... whatever you say. Hey, Gee? I need to start working. I would rather stay here with you but you know how it is. Work is sadly more important. You can sleep some more though if you want. You had a rough night.” 

Gerard sighed in defeat and let him go, knowing that Frank was right. He instantly missed the contact and wrapped the blanket closer around himself even though it could never replace his friend's warm and comforting figure. He closed his eyes with a small pout and murmured, “Love you, Frankie,” before falling asleep again after a while of Frank not moving away. The younger man was aware of the fact that Gerard could fall asleep better when he had company after all.

The small male gently pushed Gerard's hair out of his face once he was sure he was asleep, mumbling “I love you, too... idiot,” and smiling sadly while he left his bed to start working in his small office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with a new chapter! This time Gerard and Frank got closer to each other and both of them revealed secrets. I hope you all liked this chapter and are looking forward for more! I will definitely do my best to work on more but it could take a while. Finals are coming up and I've got a lot to study for while I still have lectures so bear with me! Thank you so much for reading!   
> xoxo Chelly

**Author's Note:**

> We did a thing! This is actually super old but I started rewriting parts so we could upload it and here comes the first chapter. This is really just the beginning to a rather sweet but also heated story. It will have some drama in it because we can't live without that so you should better be prepared for that and for some funny, yet steamy situations between Frank and Gerard. Either way I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and are looking forward to more! I will do my best to work on rewriting the rest as soon as possible!  
> xoxo Chelly
> 
> P.S.: Yeah, the fanfiction is literally inspired by "Gimme more" by Britney Spears. Don't judge my weird music taste, alright?


End file.
